pokemon: firewinds
by shegrathefluffycommander
Summary: join wilson,brewster, and Koko as they begin their journies as pokemon trainers. with new pokemon to discover and plenty of adventures along the way who knows what will happen!
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys and welcome to my latest chuggington crossover fanfic. i have decided to do something that i have never done before. something new! something amazing! something that everyone has grown up with!**

**pokemon**

**yes you heard me...**

**pokemon**

**so why pokemon you ask?**

**well it's an eaiser genre to deal with**

**new pokemon added**

**all the wolfbite evolutions**

**a couple of my very own legendaries**

**slyveon**

**and pokemon kept**

**all original 600 pokemon that we all know and love**

**summary: Wilson, Koko, and Brewster are starting their adventures as pokemon trainers. they have alot of fun along the way as well as new towns and cities to challenge and explore. new legends have arose and it is up to them to harness and protect them.**

chapter one: A friend's journey is about to begin

It was another beautiful day in Chuggington with pidoves flying over head in the jewel blue skies. The light flitered in through an open window laying it's light on a boy's hair.

" Wilson! hey wilson wake up!" called a voice below.

The boy stirred and looked down at another boy below. " Wilson hurry up and get dressed! we're suppose to meet Professor Ling at her Lab remember!" he called.

" Okay! i'm on my way!" shouted Wilson back down at him.

He put on his white shirt, brown pants, and red jacket before taking down the stairs. A brown haired female waited in the living room. " oh hey calley!" greeted Wilson. a light brown and white shaped appeared on her shoulder. " eevee! eevee!" it chidded.

" shouldn't you be on patrol?" he asked.

Calley smiled. " yes but i'd figure i'd come see you off and give you this." she threw a red and white ball into the air. An orange and yellow fox cat pokemon appeared. " Flareon!" it yipped. Calley bent down to it's hieght. " I know that you have been part of my team for many years but it's time for you to choose a new partner."

" flare?"

she laughed. " I know it's hard but it will be okay." she comforted.

The flareon looked at Wilson before looking at Calley and nodding. " good that's what i like to hear." she picked up it's pokeball. " flareon return!" she ordered. a red light surronded the pokemon before disappearing all together. She handed Flareon to him. " now take good care of him okay?" she asked. Wilson nodded.

Wilson went out into the city air. The sound of someone being attacked caught his attention. He ran all the way to the park to discover a Tepig cornered by a bunch of Starly. " Starly!" growled one of them.

" Tepig." muttered tepig nervously.

" go flareon!" called Wilson as he threw the pokeball into the air. Flareon appeared. " okay flareon use flamethrower!" he shouted. A stream of hot fire came out of Flareon's mouth hitting one of the starly's from behind. The starly was stunned for a moment but then turned to lauch an attack at flareon. It's wings glew and with a heavy swing air came out like waves threatening to blow flareon away.

" flareon hold on!" cried wilson.

Tepig looked up to see it's savior in danger. " tepig!" it growled. Ember came out of it's nose knocking the two starly that him pinned out. " flareon counter and use flamethrower one more time!" Flareon lauched another stream of fire at the starly but this time the starly dodged his attack. " tepig!" screamed a voice. The tiny tepig launched itself into the air and hit the starly from behind with a powerful tackle attack.

" hey are you okay?" he asked the tepig. Tepig smiled and nodded. " tep."

" Wilson what happened here?" asked a voice far behind him. Wilson turned to see his friends and Professor Ling running up to him.

" oh thats where tepig is!" sighed Dr. Ling with relief. " I was afraid that he had dashed out of the town."

" flareon return." said wilson. the pokemon returned back into it's pokeball. " hey wilson isn't that Calley's flareon?" questioned Koko.

" yes, Calley gave it to me to take care of." replied Wilson.

" come on you three now that the drama is over i can finally give you the partners."

they arrived back at her labortory when she recieved a video call. " oh Hi Professor Juniper." greeted Dr. Ling.

" ah Ling did the pokemon i gave you arrive safely?" she asked.

" yes and i just had an adventure trying to find Tepig." replied Dr. Ling.

Juniper laughed. " sounds troublesome eh? well i'm glad i can help you with getting three more trainers started on their journey." then the line went dead. Dr. Ling went over to a pod that had two more Pokeballs in it. she threw both of them into the air; a green snake pokemon appeared as well as an otter looking one. " this is snivy and oshawott you guys have already met Tepig." Tepig joined up with the other two in the middle.

Koko walked up to snivy. " your a fast fellow aren't you?" she questioned.

" Sni" it replied.

" then i will be happy to be your partner." she smiled. Snivy hopped up onto her shoulder.

Oshawott ran up to Brewster. " Osha!" it saluted.

" that leaves Tepig to you wilson." mused Dr. Ling.

Tepig smiled at him. " okay. Tepig would you like to join my team?" Tepig squirmed excitedly. " Tepig!" it chidded. Dr. Ling handed them their Pokeballs. all of them then disappeared back in them. " now remember you can only bring six with you at a time." she reminded. " and you guys will each need these." she handed them three small dictionary-like devices. " these will be your guides whenever you meet different types of pokemon." she then gave them three small maps. " for the road."

Wilson placed them in his bag. " now off you go on your journey to become pokemon masters."

The trio stepped outside. " I know why don't we have a pokemon battle?" suggested Brewster.

" A fantastic idea brewster." chanted Koko.

Koko lead them to a field that she had found earlier when they were hunting for Tepig. " go Snivy!" yelled Koko. Snivy appeared next to her. Right before Brewster could do anything Oshawott appeared. " Osha!" it chanted.

" go oshawott use tackle!" Oshawott charged at Snivy but snivy dodged his attack. " snivy leer let's go!" snivy's eyes glew a bright red causing oshawott to freeze. " oshawott tackle again!" yelled Brewster. Oshawott snapped out of it and hit snivy dead on. snivy got back up. " go snivy use tackle!" snivy charged and hit oshawott before it could do anything. The two had at it before oshawott fainted.

It was Wilson's turn now. he sighed and sent out tepig as his first choice. " go tepig strike dead on with ember!" Tepig shot out ember shards at snivy. Snivy flinched and tryed to dodge the attack but failed. a red spot appeared on it's back and snivy fell straight down to the ground. " sni...vy." it grunted. " snivy use vine whip let's go!"

Wilson smiled. " tepig counter and use ember let's go!"

**who will win the fight! find out in the next chapter!**

**wolfbite: wolfbite! wolfbite!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: rival battle- and the mystery of the mystical wolfbite!

" go Tepig counter and use ember!" shouted Wilson. Tepig flamed the vine whip attack. " now tepig strike again!" Tepig used ember one last time before snivy fainted.

" good job snivy take a good rest." Murmured Koko.

A faint sound of a harp caught their attention. "hey listen hear that?" questioned Brewster.

" yeah it sounds like a harp." Murmured Koko.

They went to where the sound was louder. Sure enough there was a man with a mew-shaped harp and a wolf-like pokemon was dancing. The wolf's movements were so smooth that it beat in time with the music.

" hey!" called Wilson over the music. The man stopped playing the harp and looked down at them from the trees. The wolf pokemon also stopped dancing. " ah hello there fellow travelers." Replied the man as he hopped down next to him. His blue robe swayed when he hit the ground. " Wolfbite come to me!" he commanded. The little wolf landed ontop of it's shoulder.

" a wolfbite huh?" Wilson pulled out his pokedex. " wolfbite the puppy pokemon. Using the specialized feelers on the top of it's head and tail, it can sense and distort auras." Confirmed the pokedex.

" I'm eddie and I am an aura master. This is my partner, Shegra the wolfbite." He introduced.

" wolfbite! Wolfbite!" wolfed shegra.

" aww shes soo cute." Exclaimed Koko.

" me and here were heading for goldenridge city to challenge the normal type gym." Said Eddie.

" awesome! Why don't we travel together?" asked Brewster. Eddie nodded. " I don't see why not." Shegra's nose began to twitch. " wolf." It muttered.

It was afternoon time before they finally reached the outskirts of Chuggington. The afternoon heat finally got to them. " hey Eddie how much further?" moaned Wilson.

" Not long now we are headed for a small town not far from here known as aurastone town." Replied eddie. Pidgeys and pidoves shoot through the air as an airship with a funny looking symbol flew up ahead. Eddie looked up at it in anger. " those monsters." He growled.

" what do you mean eddie?" asked Koko.

" those monsters have shegra's mom." The wolfbite whimpered sadly. " so now me and her are trying to get stronger to get her back."

The rest of the walk was silent and no one said a word. A small village town leered in view. People barely covered the streets so it wasn't busy. They paused in front of pokemon center. " hello and welcome to the pokemon center." Greeted a nurse. Audinos and chanseys stood next to her.

" yes my oshawott and her snivy fainted." Replied Brewster placing the two pokeballs on the counter. The nurse nodded and placed them in the healing machine. She handed them back to him. "there you go. Their all healed now. I hope to see you again."

When they got outside, a crowd of people gathered in the square. Voices shouted over the crowd. " Go Skarmory!" shouted one of them. A huge metal bird appeared. " skar!" it roared.

" Skarmory the steel bird pokemon. It's body is so light that it can fly over speed of 180 miles an hour." Chimed the pokedex. " go Unfezant!" a gray bird with brown markings appeared. " unfezant the proud pokemon and the evolve form of tranquill." But the pokedex was cut off by a loud noise. " Skarmory use air cutter!" the skarmory's wings glew a bright blue releasing air currents as it swung them. The unfezant dodged them but failed to dodge the last one and it plummented down to the ground. Chatsworth sighed. " Unfezant return." He ordered.

Harrison grinned. " see I told you I was stronger then you." He boasted. Eddie stepped his way through the crowd. " may I be of some assistance?" he asked.

Harrison laughed. " as if I bet you can't even beat me." Eddie took off his hat and robe. Underneath all that he was wearing armor underneath it. " Shegra!" he called.

Shegra appeared to his side. " I except your challenge." Harrison smirked. " very well come on out skarmory!" skarmory took off into the air. " skarmory use areal ace!" he ordered.

" shegra dodge it!" the wolfbite dodged the areal ace attack. " shegra use electro ball let's go!" a ball of lightning began to form in the wolfbite's mouth. " Skarmory hit it dead on with steel wing!" shegra let go of the electro ball and before skarmory could do anything skarmory was hit. " skaaaarrrr!" it screamed. " now shegra use auranic tackle!" a wave of blue energy surrounded shegra as she soared through the air and hit the skarmory with it's attack.

" skarmory shake it off and use fly to escape!" called Harrison.

The skarmory woke up and soared away from wolfbite. " shegra take it down with thunderbolt!" electricity flared from her body and hit skarmory causing a huge explosion. When the dust finally settled, the skarmory hit the ground and fainted.

" good job!" called Wilson. Flareon got out of it's pokeball. " flareon!" it yipped.

Brewster laughed. " looks like flareon wants to battle next."

" if your going to battle you might as well take it to the city battle center." Murmured a voice. They all turned to see a dark haired women with a brown dog-like pokemon talking. " we cant have pokemon battles in the streets."

Eddie bowed. " sorry ma'am I didn't realize how much of a danger we were here."

The women laughed. " hey don't worry about it. My names' vee and I run the normal type gym in the next town over."

Wilson pulled out his pokedex. " lillipup the puppy pokemon, although it is very brave this intelligent pokemon looks at it's foe's status and runs away." Chimed the pokedex.

" I can see that." She smiled. Lillipup yipped happily next to her. Koko bent down next to it. " aw he's so cute what's it's name?" she asked.

" Lillipup." She motioned for them to follow her." Come on let's get going." She lead them to a small arena that happened to be next to the pokemon center. She opened the door and they walked into a huge dome stadium. " now this is the place for trainers to battle to their content."

Wilson turned to Eddie. " do you mind if me and you have a little pokebattle?" he asked.

Eddie grinned at him. " sure I'm sure shegra would like to burn off more steam." He replied.

" then that's settled." Vee got ontop of a platform. " pokemon practice battle Eddie v. Wilson. Each side uses one pokemon." She pulled out some flags. " begin!"

**Who will win the battle? Stay tuned in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: auranic flames on fire!

" begin!" yelled Vee.

" go flareon!" called Wilson. Flareon appeared in front of him. " shegra take the spotlight!" shegra stepped out in front of them. White light appeared around it. " hey what was with that white light just now vee?" asked Brewster.

" that was wolfbite's ability: color changer activating. It allows it to transform into the opponet's weakness so it's either a ground type or a water type now." Replied Vee.

" go flareon use flamethrower!" burning flames shot out of flareon's mouth and hit wolfbite. The flames disappeared around shegra. " what!" exclaimed Wilson.

" go shegra use water gun!" said Eddie. A spout of water came out of shegra's mouth and splashed flareon. Flareon flinched from the attack. Wilson growled and pulled out his pokedex. " let's see what other moves does flareon know?" a move caught his attention. " flareon quickly use quick attack!"

White light appeared around flareon and flareon hit shegra so fast that it didn't have time to react.

" good now use it again!" called Wilson.

Flareon charged. " go shegra use auranic tackle!" blue energy surrounded shegra and she hit flareon dead on. A huge explosion happened sending the two pokemon spiraling backwards. " go flareon use flame charge!"

" shegra counter and use earthquake." Shegra dodged the flame charge attack and slammed the ground with it's front paws. The ground split in half and flareon fell right in. " flareon are you okay?" asked Wilson.

" flar?" it yipped weakly.

" it seems flareon has taken a huge hit." Murmured Brewster. Koko nodded. " I'm not sure how much abuse flareon can take." She stood up. " GO WILSON GO KICK SOME TAIL!" she yelled.

Wilson gave her a thumb's up." Flareon jump into the air then use flamethrower one more time!" he called. The pokemon jumped into the air.

" shegra unbalance it and use stone edge." Sharp stones flew into the air but flareon balanced on each stone before releasing it's attack. Shegra stumbled around before finally fainting. " Wolfbite is unable to battle." Vee raised the red flag. " flareon wins making Wilson the winner."

Flareon hopped into wilson's arms. " good job buddy." He murmured. The flareon yipped happily before going to help eddie's wolfbite up.

Brewster turned to Koko. " looks like it's our turn now." Koko nodded. " right."

The duo stepped out onto the field. " remember each side can only use one pokemon each." She raised both of the flags. " begin!"

" go oshawott use tackle!" called Brewster. Oshawott charged at snivy. " snivy use leer let's go!" Snivy dodged oshawott's attack and used leer against oshawott. Oshawott reached for it's little razor shell and blocked the attack.

" alright oshawott! Now use tackle and this time block snivy's attacks using your razor shell!" oshawott nodded and charged for snivy. " snivy attack him with vine whip!" snivy shot vines out of it's neck but it's attack missed when oshawott used it's razor shell. Oshawott hit snivy when it was close by.

" sni!" cried out snivy. " Snivy shake it off and use-" she was cut off when a huge bang sounded on the rooftop. The roof began to crumble and the pieces started to come down.

Koko screamed. " go flareon use protect!" called Wilson. Flareon got out in front of the incoming rumble and surrounded koko in a cloak of blue light. She looked down to see flareon protecting her. Wilson took a running leap off the side of the stands landing on one of the rooftop pieces below.

" Lillipup come on out and use dig." Ordered vee. The little puppy dug it's way through the rubble and found Koko. " now watchog use pyshic and get Koko out of there." Watchog stood ontop and surrounded koko and flareon with blue light lifting them out of the hole. " good job you two."

Wilson hopped down next to Koko and hugged her. " are you okay?" he asked quietly. She laughed quietly. " yes I'm fine." She gazed upwards at two shadows ontop.

Wolfbite growled. " it's them again." Muttered Eddie. One of the shadows laughed. " oh he remembers us how charming." A metal claw came out and grabbed shegra. " no shegra!" cried eddie.

Wilson growled. " give her back!" he jumped ontop of the claw trying to free her. " go liepard use shadow claw!"

A purple cat came out and struck Wilson off of the machine with a dark claw. He lost his balance and began to plumment downwards. " come on out staraptor!" cried a voice. Everyone looked to see calley standing there with a gray bird. " go staraptor go underneath Wilson!" She shouted. Staraptor ducked underneath wilson's falling body.

**Uh-oh what will happen next stay tuned to find out in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

chapter four: calley the pokemon ranger and the feathers of first love

" go staraptor! fly underneath wilson!" yelled Calley. staraptor dived under and caught wilson.

" go swoobat! use gust and knock that staraptor out of the sky!" shouted one of the grunts.

" staraptor dodge the attack!" flareon dashed and landed on staraptor's back.

" liepard use shadow claw on that ranger!" Liepard jumped and struck calley off the ledge. " Espeon use pyshic!" a purple cat landed on the ground. It's eyes glew and caught calley setting her safely down.

" next we need to save that pokemon. go jolteon use electro ball on that claw." wilson gasped. " flareon help out by using protect around Shegra." he ordered.

Koko watched, fearful of what might happen. Brewster walked up to her. " don't worry." he murmured. " he can take care of himself." Jolteon electrocuted the claw causing it to explode. Wolfbite tumbled onto staraptor.

" you ignorant brat!" growled one of the grunts.

" we'll get you for this!" snapped the other. the two disappeared without a trace. " staraptor, espeon, jolteon return." said Calley. Wilson dashed with Shegra in his arms and flareon on his shoulder. Koko ran and hugged him.

" Wilson!" she gasped. he blushed. " please don't do anything like that again." she begged.

" um..um okay?" he studdered.

Shegra threw back her head and howled a soothing song to ease the tension. Flareon, Oshawott, and Snivy all heard it. Eddie pulled out his harp and played along with it.

" so calley what are you doing here?" questioned Brewster.

" Dr. Ling sent me to keep an eye on you guys." she replied. She smiled at Wilson. " I've noticed Wilson has grown up a little bit."

Brewster nodded at her. " yes but he has a long way to go."

It was nightfall before they got done cleaning the mess. Wilson stretched and yawned. " so any places around here to rest?" he yawned. Vee nodded. " yes theres an Inn not to far from here." she replied.

She lead them to the Inn. the man at the front desk gave them each their own room key. Wilson opened the door to his and Koko's room. Koko ran into it. " it's so lovely isn't it?" she turned to notice Wilson lost in thought. " wilson?" she touched him. " hey are you okay?" He looked to see the light of concern in her blue eyes. He gulped nervously. " yea." he let out a sigh of relief when she smiled again.

They both went to bed that night. Everyone was asleep except Wilson. A scream broke his thoughts. Koko was moving and twitching on the other bed. He got up just in enough time to catch her. She woke up in his arms. His dark green eyes glitted at her. " shh it's okay i'm here now." he whispered.

" oh wilson." she began to sob. She wrapped her arms around him. " I though you were honestly going to get hurt." He got real red. She hugged him tighter. " please don't ever do something like that again!" He returned her hug. " you have my word."

She got comfortable ontop of him. He smiled when her soft snoring started back up again. " good night Koko." he whispered.

Flareon woke up the next morning. " flareon!" it yipped in it's master's ear. " flareon!" Snivy woke up. " sni." Flareon grabbed a cup of water and splashed it ontop of Wilson. " hey!" he snapped. Koko woke up and laughed at him. " flareon." she moaned. flareon let out a happy whimper before darting away from Wilson. He shook his head and started to get up. He placed his jacket and pants on before walking down the stairs to where the rest of the team were sitting around a table. Brewster waved at them. " hey breakfest is ready!" he called.

Wilson sat down next to him and began eating. Flareon rejoined with Calley's eevees, staraptor, Oshawott, and Snivy. " so Koko." began Calley. " here in the witchita region, they are currently hosting pokemon contests."

Koko nodded. " yeah i heard that there was one being held in the next town over."

" are you going to join it?" questioned Calley already knowning what answer was. Koko stood up. " you bet!"

The group stood outside of the Inn. Vee sighed. " well i'm headed off back to the gym." she waved. " I'll see you guys there."

They waved back at her. " so where to?" asked Calley.

Brewster pulled out his map. " I believe we want to take this route up torwards goldenbridge city."

" okay lead the way."

**after the stop in aurastone town and an exciting confrontation the journey of our hero's finally begins!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: the strike of the venipede army!

The shadow of the trees offered good protection against the harsh rays of the sun. Brightly colored berries hung neatly on the bushes. What they didn't know was that someone else was watching them from the shadows. Wilson darted out ahead of them. " Hey Koko now that I realize me and you didn't finish our battle." Said Brewster after a few moments of silence.

" yeah I'm ready to take you on!" she challenged.

They stopped and calley took her turn as a referee. " single battle! Koko versus Brewster!" she placed her hand down. " begin!"

" go Snivy use Vine whip!" Snivy jumped into the air and smashed oshawott with heavy vines. Oshawott stumbled backwards from the attack. " Oshawott use razor shell!" Oshawott pulled out his shell like a sword and struck Snivy. " Snivy use vine whip again!" Snivy got up from it's hit and struck oshawott ten times as hard with it's vines. Oshawott began to sway. " oshawott snap out of it and use razor shell on more time!" called Brewster.

Oshawott charged for Snivy. " snivy use tackle!" snivy headed straight for Oshawott. They both went past each other and stood still. Snivy collapsed. " good job Oshawott return!" commanded Brewster.

Koko sighed. " snivy return." She looked down on the pokeball. " thank you."

The bushes wiggled and out came a little red and purple worm pokemon. " hey what's that?" asked Brewster. Koko pulled out her pokedex. " Venipede the centipede pokemon. It's bite injects a strong poison enough to paralyze a big bird." It chimed.

The venipede was headed to where Brewster's oshawott had gotten loose again. Koko darted out in front of it. It's sharp point injected it's poison into her without her noticing. Calley pulled out a small capture net and wrapped the venipede in it. She helped Koko up but noticed when she began to sway. A dark spot appeared on her nose and she collapsed. " Koko!" cried Brewster.

Wilson ran to her side. " is she okay calley?" he asked. Calley felt her forehead. " no she has been poisoned." Koko twitched painfully. " help me get her somewhere with water eddie." She ordered.

Eddie nodded and pulled out a pokeball that was hidden underneath his robe. " go tranquill!" tranquill appeared in the air. " tranquill can you find us a small stream please?" he asked. " quill!" it craawed before taking off. They followed it to where a small stream was quietly running. " here set her down Brewster but make sure that there is a blanket under her." He layed her down gently and Wilson held her hand. She could barely see them. Koko screamed in pain again. " Koko please you have to stop moving or the poison will spread." Comforted Wilson.

Her head turned to where he was. " Wilson?" she asked. " please Koko don't move don't even speak okay?" she whimpered. " I know it hurts but you have to trust Calley and Eddie."

" Eddie do you know where this stream leads?" asked Calley. Eddie shook his head. " no not really but I heard that there is an abundance of poison curing herbs just down the ways." He replied. That gave calley an idea. " hey can you and Brewster go down the stream and get the herbs?" she asked.

Brewster nodded. " sure. Come Wilson!"

Wilson looked at Koko one last time before leaving. Calley dipped a small towel in water and placed it on her forehead. " now what am I going to do with this little guy?" she muttered looking at the venipede. Eddie squatted down next to it and took it into his arms. Venipede's memories flashed inside of his head. " so you were told to scare us away is that right?" he asked.

The venipede nodded. " but you paniced and poisoned koko inside." He sighed. " Calley this guy didn't do it on purpose."

Flareon darted on in front of Wilson. " Flare! Flare!" it called. Flareon darted to where some purple flowers were growing as well as some pink berries. The bushes wiggled and a giant red centipede appeared. " scooolll!" it growled. The Scolipede shot out a purple spike at flareon. Wilson pushed flareon out of the way. He grunted and fell to one knee. " Wilson are you okay?" asked Brewster. The Scolipede charged for him as well but flareon hit it with a flamethrower attack.

Wilson grunted as he tried to get up. " Wilson." Brewster held onto him. Wilson looked at him with a purple spot under his eyes. Scolipede swung it's tail and knocked the two into the water. Flareon growled and attacked scolipede. Scolipede roared and tried to use it's poison sting attack again. Flareon dodged the attack and used flamethrower again stunning it. Scolipede then took off back into the forest.

Wilson shook Brewster off of him and began his slow walk torwards flareon. " good…job." He then collapsed. " flare!" it yelped. Flareon began shaking him. " flare!" Brewster grabbed one of the berries that was from the bushes. " here eat this." He said. Wilson took it weakly and instantly started to get better. Flareon cuddled next to him. " are you feeling any better?" asked Brewster.

Wilson nodded. " yes I'm fine thanks." He grabbed a lot of them underneath his coat. " come on let's get back." Eyes appeared all around them. " uh-oh we have company!" lots of Venipedes came out of the bushes as well as the scolipede that appeared earlier. " go Wilson!" yelled Brewster as he shoved Wilson. " get back to Koko quickly!" Wilson looked at him before nodding and leaving. Brewster sighed and threw out oshawott.

Wilson ran through the bushes and back to where Calley and Eddie were. He tripped and fell into the bushes. A hand reached in and grabbed him causing him to scream. " shh come with me." It whispered.

Wilson was confused at first and followed anyway. The boy lead him across the river and back to where he needed to be. " who are you?" questioned Wilson.

" my names' N" he replied. " now stay here while I help your friend." The boy disappeared. Wilson shook his head. He handed the berries to Calley soon after he returned. Calley mashed them to the point to where the would fit in a small needle she had. She then injected them into Koko. " there now she needs just to rest until it takes effect." She whispered. She looked past Brewster. " where's Brewster."

Brewster wasn't sure how much longer Oshawott would hold out.

**Uh-oh it seems Brewster is in trouble will Wilson be able to get there in time? Stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

chapter seven: rise of team fang!

Oshawott began to get cornered. " go zorua!" cried a voice. A black and red fox darted out and protected oshawott. " Zorua use foul play on those venipede!"

Brewster smiled but then got serious. " Oshawott help out with razor shell."

Shegra began to twitch it's ears." wolf" it muttered. " wolfbite! wolfbite!" it barked.

" what is it shegra?" asked calley.

Eddie opened his eyes. " sounds like Brewster is in trouble." he replied. " Calley stay here while i go and help him!"

The number of venipede multiplied. " this isnt good." he muttered. " go lucario use ice punch." An anubis knocked some of them out of the way. Eddie stood in front of the scolipede with a small bell in his hand. " scolipede i know your angry but we are not here to hurt you." he soothed. The scolipede roared at him." at least allow me to help you." the bell rang out deraging the scolipede and venipede. they all disappeared after that.

Eddie turned to see that the boy had left leaving only brewster with oshawott. Koko woke up. Wilson gasped and hugged her. " glad to see your awake!" Koko nodded. " yeah." She looked around to see Calley getting ready to set the venipede go. " okay little guy your free to go now." The venipede looked at Koko before crawling to her. " I think it wants to go with you. " murmured Calley.

Koko pulled out a pokeball and captured it with it.

Brewster returned with the help of Eddie. Wilson and Koko both hugged him. " alright you three it's time to get moving again." said Calley. Brewster pulled out his map. " according to this we are almost there. Wilson got excited. " ALRIGHT LET'S GO!"

A few minutes later...

A skyscraper filled city leered into view. Wilson Whistled low. " wow this is a huge town." He darted out ahead but nearly jumped out of his skin. " Um wilson?" laughed Koko. " the bridge is that way." Wilson spotted it. " oh yeah right."

There was a crowd of people already there. Flareon sensed there was trouble and tensed up. Wilson growled when he saw the same two people from before up head of them. " It's them." he snapped. He pushed his way through the crowd. " you guys again!" he hissed.

" the brat" muttered of the team fang grunts.

The other team fang grunt threw a smoke ball on the ground causing them to disappear. " Hey my growlithe! it's gone!" cried a little boy's voice. Wilson turned to see the little boy crying. " they took him." he sobbed. Wilson bent down to his hieght. " don't worry i'll get him back." he promised. Eddie and the others arrived. " What's going on?" asked Calley. " those guys stole this boy's growlithe and i am going to get him back." replied Wilson. " at least let me go with you." said Brewster. Wilson turned to Calley and Eddie. " take care of Koko and Calley i'm going to need staraptor." he ordered. Koko hugged him. " be careful." she begged.

Calley threw out a pokeball. " staraptor take to the sky and find out where they took that growlithe!" Staraptor took off ahead of them leaving Wilson and Brewster to chase it across the bridge.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter seven: The Growlithe Hunt!

Staraptor veered to the right of the bridge and down the main street. The grunt looked outside of the jeep to see staraptor following them. " that ranger's Staraptor is following us!" The driver looked outside to find nothing out of the ordinary in the sky. " i don't see notin' now keep your yap shut and hold that Growlithe's muzzle shut!"

Wilson began to run out of steam. " go flareon find out where that staraptor went!" Flareon darted out ahead of him. A maned dog lept down from the building it had been watching them from and ducked underneath Wilson's legs. It stunned Wilson so much that he began to panic. " hey wait up!" yelled Brewster.

" it isn't me!" yelled Wilson back. The arcanine shook it's head and stopped to allow his friend to catch up. " wow an Arcanine who know?" muttered Brewster climbing ontop of it. _Hey i know where your bird went._ wolfed a voice inside of Wilson's head.

" who said that?" he asked.

_i did._ wolfed arcanine.

Arcanine began dashing again. _i'll explain later but right now we need to catch up! _Flareon looked behind it and yipped in surprise. Wilson reached down and picked it up on the way. Staraptor came crashing into the jeep with a strong areal ace attack knocking it on it's side. The grunt picked the Growlithe up and dashed down the alleyway. Staraptor used gust to catch the grunt in his tracks. "go liepard use shadow claw on that staraptor!" yelled the grunt leaving the liepard to attack it. Liepard leaped into the air and tryed to hit staraptor with it's shadow claw attack. Staraptor dodged the liepard's attack and flew upwards. " lie." meowed liepard. Staraptor hit liepard dead on with a fierce steel wing attack.

Arcanine felt the waves of energy underneath his feet. the ground in front of it exploded and liepard was sent flying into the air. " staraptor!" cried staraptor as it hit liepard with a close combat attack causing it to faint.

Staraptor flew in front of Wilson and Brewster. " star! star!" it caawed.

_it said that the grunt went off down the alleyway. _wolfed arcanine. Wilson nodded. " okay good job staraptor thanks." Staraptor took off ahead of them again. Arcanine followed in behind staraptor til they caught the grunt trying to climb a fence. " stop right there!" yelled Wilson getting off of arcanine.

" ah crap!" snapped the grunt as he threw out a pokeball. " go zebstrika!" zebstrika appeared. " zebstrika!" it nieghed.

" zebstrika the lightning pokemon and the evolve form of blitzle. this pokemon moves at lightning quick speed making the sound of thunder as it runs."  
the pokedex chimed. " Alright let's go flareon!"

" go oshawott!"

flareon and oshawott stood ready for battle. " go zebstrika use thunderbolt!"

" flareon dodge it and use flamethrower!" called Wilson. flareon jumped away from the stream of lightning and shot out fire at the zebstrika. " oshawott jumped ontop of the flames and use them with your razor shell!" yelled Brewster. Oshawott slid carefully across the wave of flames dragging it's scalchop across it. the blade was lit with flames and before the zebstrika could do anything oshawott hit it dead on with it's fiery razor shell attack. zebstrika flinched from the attack. " zebstrika counter and use thunderbolt one more time!"

Arcanine hit zebstrika with a mighty extreme speed attack causing it to faint. " no zebstrika!" the grunt growled. " no matter take the growlithe but tell the wolfbite brat we will have wolfbite even if we have to use brute force to get it!" he used a smoke ball to escape. when the smoke cleared, there was no one there.

" yew thanks arcanine." murmured Wilson. The little growlithe hopped into Brewster's arms. " come on let's get back."

Koko paced back and forth in front of both Calley and Eddie worriedly. " oh i hope their okay." she groaned. Wilson came running torwards them with Growlithe. The little boy ran and took growlithe from them. " thank you! thank you!" he exclaimed happily.

" no problem." smiled Wilson. Staraptor came back to Calley. " is there anything i can do?" asked the little boy.

Calley put her hand around her head. " not really but thanks." The boy looked down at growlithe. " well me and growlithe should go back home now."

It was late in the afternoon. " alright i am ready to take on the Goldenridge city gym!" exclaimed Wilson. Eddie stopped him. " hold on now Wilson we should really rest first and deal with the arcanine as well."

Wilson turned to see arcanine still with him. " is that arcanine bugging you?" asked a voice.

**who is the weird voice and what could they possibly want with arcanine? stay tuned to find out!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven: the legend of arcanine!

They all turned to see a dark red haired female behind them. She reached out and touched the arcanine underneath the chin. " excuse me miss but is arcanine your pokemon?" asked Wilson.

The girl shook her head. " no he used to belong to another trainer but unfortnatly he passed away letting his arcanine to run free."

" I'm sorry I'm not following you." Said Koko confusingly.

The girl laughed. " I guess you wouldn't come on I'll take you to my place." She lead them to a small manor on the edge of the river. A ampardos answered the door. " casey meet our new guests." She said. The ampardos waved at them and let them enter. An empoleon appeared with a tray of drinks. " thanks." Said Brewster.

" my name is Natassia Uzimaki I'm Dunbar Uzimaki's second daughter." She introduced. " hi I'm Wilson and this is my friends: Koko, Brewster, Calley, and Eddie." Said Wilson.

" now what can you tell us about this arcanine." Murmured Calley.

" oh right about him. You see the arcanine belong to a rich man by the name of Fredrick. He loved arcanine so much that he raised it to win several of the battle competitons here. They were the top team to beat at elite four battles too. It was saddening to hear that he died when he was only 44." She murmured. " poor arcanine went rouge after that doomed to wonder alone."

Calley gasped and jumped up. " wait a minute now that I think about it! You happen to be Agatha's sister!"

Natassia smiled. " yep and my mom is the depot inspector for your hometown." She wrote down an address for them. " here is her address."

Wilson took it and tucked it in his pocket. " hey Wilson right? Can u take care of arcanine for me?" she asked. Wilson nodded. " yeah why?"

" because I don't want arcanine to be lonely anymore. Besides I can see how much flareon trusts you so I figured you would be the right kind of owner for arcanine." She replied. Ampardos waved at them. " oh and take ampardos back with you Agatha keeps leaving it here."

The group left Natassia's house. Brewster pulled out his town map. " okay according to this the gym is that way." He pointed. " then Agatha's house is in the other direction."

" why don't we find somewhere to rest for the night?" suggested Calley.

" okay." Agreed eddie. There was a nice hotel located on serviper street. Calley checked all of them in. " Wilson looks like me and you are sharing a room again." Mused Koko.

Wilson blushed.

It was midnight before anyone went to sleep. Wilson stayed up a little bit to make sure that Koko wasn't having any more nightmares. She started screaming again. Wilson parkoured over his bed and caught Koko before she fell. She woke up startled. " Wilson what happened?" she asked confused. " you were having a nightmare." He replied carrying her in his arms. When he finally realized what he was doing he dropped her back down.

She laughed at his reaction. Flareon and arcanine both woke up. " flareon?" questioned flareon.

_Flareon wants to know if everything is okay. _Translated arcanine.

" yeah everythings' fine go back to sleep." Replied Wilson awkwardly. Koko yawned and stretched out. " I guess I'd better get some rest." Wilson layed down next to her. " I'm sorry but this is so awkward for me considering you're my best friend. " he smiled. Koko laughed quietly. " don't worry I won't laugh at you or say no if you have feelings for me." She said gently.

He grinned at her. "thanks."

The next morning came quicker than anyone expected. Wilson climbed out of bed later than Koko did. Arcanine stood in his room waiting.

_Good morning! _ It wolfed. He yawned. " morning." He looked around. " hey where did Koko go?" he asked.

_She went down to go eat with the others. _Arcanine shifted it's paws back and forth. _I'm not so sure about going back to being a tamed pokemon. _It muttered.

Wilson was about to say something when the door opened. Jolteon walked in followed by a sawsbuck. Wilson pulled out his pokedex. " Sawsbuck the seasons pokemon and the evolve form of Deerling. People knew exactly what season it is by looking at it's antlers." Sawsbuck handed him a small note that was sitting in it's mouth. " saws." It neighed. Wilson took it out and opened it. It read:

_Wilson-_

_Went for a walk around town be back in a little bit_

_-koko_

_p.s I'll be fine._

He smiled quietly. " hey are you ready?" asked Brewster. Wilson nodded. " you bet!" Arcanine wolfed silently behind them. " I'm going with you to the gym while Eddie goes to the library with shegra." The duo left the hotel and went across the where the gym was. When they entered someone was standing in front of a Dragonite statue. " it's beautiful isn't it?" he muttered.

Wilson scratched his head. " yeah I guess so." The man turned around. " oh where are my manners I'm kagey one of the tour guides here in this museum."

Brewster raised an eyebrow. " I though this was a gym."

Kagey nodded. " it is." He waved from them to follow him. " come I'll take to where Vee is." Vee looked up at them from the book she was reading. " ah looks like I have vistors." She recognized who they were." Oh it's you two again." She smiled.

" yeah and I am ready to battle!" chanted Wilson excitedly.

" then follow me." She said. She lead them to bookshelf that had a book hanging off the shelf. She pulled on it and it revealed a small staircase underneath. " the gym is under here." They went down the stairs. She threw a pokeball into the air and a big dog landed. " Herdier the loyal pokemon. This loyal pokemon takes care of it's owner and other pokemon." Chimed the pokedex.

"oh so your lillipup evolved." Wilson observed. He grinned. " then this battle just got interesting." She nodded. " yep and I look forward to it."

Brewster walked up to her. " I'd also like to battle you as well." He murmured. Kagey got ontop of the ledge. " the battle against gym leader Vee and challenger Wilson is under way. Each trainer is allowed two pokemon. Begin!" he yelled.

" go flareon I choose you!" cried Wilson. Flareon got out in front of him. " go herdier show this guys whose boss and use extremespeed!" commanded Vee. Air surrounded herdier as he charged at flareon. " flareon counter and use quick attack!" flareon dashed quickly at herdier. The two collided quickly leaving a huge explosion. Flareon used the extra momentum it had and hit herdier with it's attack. Herdier was sent backwards across the gym floor. " herdier get up and use extremespeed again!"

" flareon use quick attack one more time!" called Wilson. Herdier dashed and hit flareon but was knocked back by flareon's attack. Herdier shook it's head. " herdier!" it chanted. " go herdier use water gun!" Herdier shot out a massive water blast from it's mouth drenching flareon. " flareon hang on tight and use flame charge!" ordered Wilson.

Flareon shook herdier's attack off. Flames appeared all around flareon's body as it dashed for herdier. Herdier ( like a boss) dodged the incoming attack. " flareon use this time now to use quick attack!" flareon bouced off the wall and hit herdier with it's attack causing it to faint. " herdier is unable to battle." Kagey raised the red flag. " flareon is the winner!" Wilson jumped into the air excitedly. " alright way to go flareon!"

Vee took out Herdier's pokeball. " go job herdier take a long rest."

" herdier." Moaned herdier weakly. " alright watchog come on out!" a tall gopher pokemon appeared. " watchog!" it chanted. " watchog use water gun let's go!" she called. Watchog was surrounded in a thin jet of water. " flareon use quick attack to dodge it!" Flareon ran out of the way. " watchog use aqua jet again!"

" flareon keep dodging it with quick attack." Flareon kept running away from watchog's attack. " now flareon go up into the air and use quick attack!" called Wilson. Flareon jumped off one of the walls and landed it's attack on watchog's back. Watchog stumbled and began to sway from the blow. " flareon now use flamethrower!" flareon finished watchog off with a one hit KO. " watchog is unable to battle." Kagey raised the flag again. " flareon is the winner! Meaning the challenger is the champion!"

Flareon jumped into Wilson's arms. " Wilson in honor of your victory I am pleased to give you this." She handed him a small badge. " this is the basic badge." He took it and placed it in the small badge case he had. " go luck with the rest of your gym battles."

Brewster took to the field. " I'm sorry but my pokemon need to rest." Said Vee. Brewster nodded. " okay I understand."

The two headed out into the street to where a crowd of people stood.


End file.
